Tanda Noiriv
Tanda Noiriv '''(Tahn-duh Nwar-eev) is a human from Earth who was transported to Val. Shortly after arriving, she was made a Royal Knight, left without much choice other than to aid her saviors by fighting in an ongoing war. However, her true goal during this time was, and still is, to simply get back to Earth by some means. History '''TLDR: Dead mom; raised by dad and (sometimes)aunt; guns; bad boy; ruined family relationship and then prom; single again and then dropping out of school; oh hey, things are going okay-ish; trains Tanda was born in Alberta, Canada to Silvia Lestrange, a high school dropout, and Avery Noiriv, a recent high school graduate. With help from both families, the two seemed to do well with parenthood, Silvia settling on being a housewife while Avery continued his education. In the next couple of years however, misfortune arrived. What was meant to be an average hunting trip took a turn for the worse as Silvia accidentally shot herself, quickly leaving Tanda motherless at the age of 2. As the aftermath of grieving and rampant emotions filled the next months, and lingered in the years later on, the rest of the Lestrange family distanced themselves from the Noirivs as they made their own theories about Silvia’s death. At the age of six, Tanda moved to Quebec with her father, who opened a gun shop quickly after arriving. Though it brought back painful memories, it was a subject he had enough knowledge about to do fairly well with, alongside having siblings and relatives close by to ask for help or advice from when available. It was a simple life to get accustomed to, and Tanda grew up happily here. She would go and observe her father as he worked whenever she could, or stay with her babysitter at home, her aunt usually filling that role. As an only child, she received much attention from the two, and could be described as a coddled and sheltered girl. During school, she would act reserved and quiet, taking after her father’s own personality. Tanda never considered anyone there to be her ‘friend’, but she did have acquaintances who she enjoyed the company of. Grades didn’t seem to be much of an issue or stress to her, gladly accepting anything deemed a pass, which wasn’t too difficult with slightly above-average smarts and enough determination. As the years went by, she spent more and more of her free time in her father’s shop, fascinated by the different styles and designs of the weapons inside. Honestly, they did scare her as well, but if other people could be calm, and even excited, around these things, then so could she. Tanda would help out in the little ways she could around the store, cleaning and keeping inventory if possible. Once she turned twelve, she asked her dad to teach her how to shoot. His meager attempts to persuade her otherwise fell on deaf ears; the sparkles in her eyes wouldn’t stop shining until he relented. And hey, who would have guessed, she really likes to shoot stuff. Not just a simple like, it was more of a growing passion as it went from simple practice, to hunting, to competitions. Shooting became her pride, and a staple part of her life from that point onwards. During the 9th grade, Tanda met a guy. She had been on a couple other dates before with other guys, but this one was special. Boy turns out to be stereotypical bad-boy type. Tanda gets negatively affected by this. Relationship between father and daughter also worsens. Prom happens. After prom, Tanda and special guy spend the night together. Soon after, Tanda learns that the guy was already with someone else during that entire time. So, she does the only reasonable thing to do: she beats him up. And either due to pride, fear, or some other reason, he blames a gang for his injuries instead of a rage-filled 14-year-old who would soon become 15. Oh yeah, she also delved more into what would become her porn problem around this time. You can tell the amount of effort that went into this paragraph. After that, things weren’t the same between Tanda and her father. He fell into what seemed to be a depressive state, and in response, she attempted to reconnect and build back their bond quickly, but was met with little success due to her more independent and brash way of acting. Once the next school year came, the schoolgirl decided to study abroad in South Korea after convincing her aunt to look after her father, a decision that she regrets. Time passed, and after the trip, it was time for her final year. Or it would have been, if she had decided to stay. Tanda dropped out of school the beginning of that year, both to spend more time with her father and have more time to help out financially. Keeping up with at least one part-time job while also helping around at the gun shop, she also tried balancing time to be around her dad and caring for him as best she could, leading to her dark circles and pattern of sleepless nights. Slowly but surely, and albeit sporadic arguments, it seemed like things were getting better, even if they would never return to the times from before. Then one day, a fight happened between them, as seemed common at the time. In the middle of it, a frustrated and stressed-out Tanda stormed off. Hours later, once she calmed down, guilt replaced her irritation. She bought a train ticket to get back home, planning out her first action once she got there: apologizing. The girl knew that it would take a while before she reached her destination, so a quick nap wouldn’t really hurt. She shut her eyes and rested, not realizing that this seemingly-simple deed would completely alter her fate. Life on Val Disc I Yeah, no. Not writing that right now. And when it is written, it’ll be short and simple. Intermission Arc During the first couple of months, Tanda was enjoying the new change in her life, going back to what mildly reminded her of her old life. Yet, as the relief of surviving a war and the joy of getting a normal-ish change of pace passed, she began to feel homesick again. With nothing truly binding her there any longer, she couldn’t stop thinking about going back, couldn’t help just how badly she wanted to return to her own home. Once she realized that progress on the Earth Viewer she wished to build with Shelia’s assistance was going nowhere, Tanda felt that there was only one option left that she could try, despite previous advice and warnings. She went to the soul gem. All she had to do was make sure that this world was free of threats, then she could use it during that point to go back home. From the little she knew, that was the gist of it. Alongside her studies of the different countries, she also spent a large portion of her free time researching different devastating events in the planet’s history, trying to see if any repetition of said events would be possible. She also would read through the newspaper for any incidents happening, either in Poeze or other countries, even if she couldn’t really go to them at the current time. From time to time, she would even sneak out and laxly ‘patrol’ the city, watching for any wrongdoers to take care of. Maybe not a huge threat like what was expected, but it was a tiny bit of practice, and she was being helpful at least. All of this, combined with keeping up on mercenary work, led to countless sleepless nights, leaving Tanda with a declining health. Though she tried hiding it in front of others with a smile and a cup of cawfee, the even more obvious dark circles under her eyes and her disheveled appearance, along with her voice and numerous yawns, made her attempted facade quite hard to pull off. Even if she were questioned time and time again why, she would never say the true reason. She wouldn’t let anyone know of her plan or that she even still had the gem in the first place. Disc II Unknown Weapons * Noir: An Earth pistol that Tanda had since the start of her adventure. It is one of her most prized possessions, always kept by her side, even if she doesn’t use it. ** Multishot, up to three targets * Argent: '''A sniper rifle made from a meteor. After her machine gun was destroyed due to an earthquake, she began to use this weapon more and now always considers it a wonderful go-to choice. * '''LeBlanc: '''A dagger that Tanda designed, with slight inspirations from some of her favorite media. Though not a weapon she’d choose to rely on in combat, it’s good to keep on hand for any situation. * '''Rouge: '''A gauntlet that’s only seen its way into combat once. Useful for when the usual punches just aren’t enough. * '''Tragic Loner: A black pistol that was originally Tanda’s clone. She obtained it on her birthday, and since then has relied on it for most every occasion, replacing her original gun in combat. (eh, it might have the name engraved on it somewhere so Tanda knows to call it that instead of something silly like Noir 2.0, but it might not) ** Multishot, up to three targets ** Any attacks that hit will have +2 damage to them ** +3 accuracy penalty for each shot (Ex: 10, 13, 16) * Marron: 'A sniper rifle obtained from Factory #2B. Tanda hasn’t used it yet, but still keeps it clean. * '''Rose: '''A Coralian/Clorkum bow. Though she prefers using her guns at this time, she always makes sure to bring it along whenever she practices shooting. Other Belongings * '''The ‘stash’: '''Her main reading material for whenever she’s bored. Also serves as a means to drown her feelings and need for emotional support in. * '''Swords: '''A collection of four swords that Tanda has from a few different occasions. Her favorite is a lightning sword look-alike made by Ricken that she has called Jaune. * '''Messenger Bag: '''A bag that Tanda had on arrival to Val and always keeps handy. Contains a wide variety of items such as her wallet, phone, colored contacts, flashlight, walkie-talkies, tons of hairpins, hard candies, and a few other Earth knick-knacks. * J'ournal: A leather-bound diary that she writes in almost daily. * Pendant: '''A star sapphire pendant she got from Ricken. She wears it on almost every occasion. * '''Soul Gem: '''A purple gem that had been left behind by her clone. Tanda currently takes care of it, almost to an obsessive degree, and keeps it locked away somewhere in her room, on occasion bringing it with her on various outings. * '''Garfield: A machine gun named after the knight who gave it to her. Now in an irreparable state, Tanda simply keeps it as a memento. * Costumes: So many outfits and costumes. Maybe it's just a thing of hers. Relationships Opinions stated from Tanda's point of view * Ricken Randell ** “He’s a good friend and...geez, I feel bad for him. To go through so much at his age...he doesn’t deserve that.” * Alessa Randell ** “Oh gosh, what to say exactly…. Well, she was a friend...but also a pretty messed-up person….ugh, I’d have to think a bit further later on.” * Isaac St'ein-beck ** “Isaac’s a nice guy. His little antics in the past always made me feel better. ...I also feel bad for him." * Apple ** “Quirky little thing, but he’s got a good heart.” * Uryuu Okita ** “We never really talked that much, but he was a good person. What happened to him...it was so surreal, but...I guess…that’s just life for ya.” * Gideon Solfodd ** “Can’t say much about him. Uh...strong guy and…..makes decent scones?” * Andrew Carnelian ** “Simply put, he’s a fool. I’m surprised he was ever able to become a doctor with what I’ve seen him do. But...I guess his heart is in the right place at times?" * Akina Carnelian ** “Hmm, she’s a nice person to be around. I’ve sometimes seen her go off and act nonsensical but...with what she’s had to put up with, I suppose some of her actions are understandable." * Gerome Randell ** “I’m glad to be friends with him, though he’s a bit of an odd guy, and I do worry for him. ...ugh, I wish I had never made that promise to him.” * Jack Ivory (Sickle) ** “Foolish kid. Personally, I think he’s made a ton of really stupid mistakes, but I’d be willing to help him out with most anything if he came by, though I probably wouldn’t be much help.” * Trandon ** “Oh, he’s a good friend and...sorta like a father figure? Kinda? Dunno if that’s the right word for it. Either way, I do look up to the guy.” * Aubrey Savannah ** “Besides introductions, I don’t believe I’ve really spoken to her, and even then, that was a brief first meeting. Far as I can tell though, she’s responsible and a hard-worker. Smart too." * Mia Beckham ** “She wa….is a sweet person, real caring and nice. I can’t imagine anyone having a grudge against her, especially...to that extent.” * Shelia Black Mizuki ** “Bubbly, cheerful, honestly a teensy bit annoying, but a breath of fresh air. Gotta say, even when she’s absolutely stuck, her determination with inventing and science stuff is pretty commendable.” Trivia...? * Tanda and her weapons have a theme of color to them. Her first name includes the color tan and her surname contains the word “noir”, meaning “black” in French. Alongside that, almost all of her weapons are named after colors in French. silver, Blanc: white, Rouge: red, Jaune: yellow, Marron: brown, Rose: pink * Her surname is also a slight accidental reference to the ‘girls with guns" anime, Noir. ** Another reference is made to Noir when comparing the names of one of the voice actors, Shelley Calene-Black to Shelia Black, who also goes by the nickname Shelly and was given a pistol by Tanda. Accidental coincidence. ** Seriously though, it was just meant to be a quickly thought-of last name that was just Virion’s name backwards, then I turned it into all this * She’s fluent in English, French, Chinese, Spanish, and Korean, as well as having decent knowledge of German, Japanese, and Afrikaans. Because dice rolls. * Ambidextrous * Also has an extreme fear of heights. What exactly caused it, and if anything afterwards forced it further into her mind, is unknown. ** This fear can be taken literally and figuratively, as she fears both actual heights and high expectations being put upon her by others. * The anime mom hair is staying forever. Category:Character Category:Earth Born Category:Royal Knights Category:Alive Category:Female